My Brother Where Are You?
by slouch
Summary: The hidden story of the Kuchki family. The lives of Byakuya and his long lost twin sister and their younger brother. Bleach/Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

My Brother Where Are You?

By: Slouch

"Who are you", shouted a young woman.

"I am your brother", said the man who stood opposite the pretty young woman, "I came here to bring you and our brother home."

The young woman also known as Katara Kuchki, looked at the man claiming to be her brother and grew angry. "My twin," said Katara quietly with her head bowed, then slowly raised her head and shouted, "my twin was murdered in a massacre with the rest of my clan. Only my younger brother and I survived."

"No Katara, it may have looked as if I died but I did not. That raid had to happen in order for our destinies to be fulfilled."

"Destinies?!" Katara shouted back "I am sick and tired of everyone telling me that it's my destiny to do this or that. I determine my own fate!"

"Hmmph," grunted the man turning around "I will be watching over you to keep you safe. Goodbye."

"I don't need anyone to protect me! I can take care of myself and my brother!"

"I know," said the mysterious man disappearing into the distance. Katara watched as he disappeared and then turned to walk home.

"Katara!" Katara turned at the sound of her name being called and she smiled "Ichigo," she called back waving to a teenage boy with strange bright orange hair. No one would know looking at the two that they were brother and sister. Katara was a calm beautiful 23 year old lady with long black hair and piercing black eyes, while Ichigo at 15 was rash and handsome with orange hair and sparkling brown eyes. Both Ichigo and Katara wore dark expressions on their faces all the time. There was a strange history between the siblings. Let us go back eleven years, before Katara's family was massacred.

It all started when Ichigo was 4 and Katara was 12. They lived in a hidden ninja village called Konoha, their family was once one of the bigger clans that controlled the council. Ichigo and Katara's parents had arranged for Katara to marry the prodigy of the Uchiha clan a young man named Itachi. Katara hated the boy, she thought he was arrogant and an idiot, but it didn't help that she and her twin were also the prodigy of the Kuchki clan. Katara and her twin brother had mastered the Kuchki bloodline at the age of 5. It is indeed a great feet to master a clans bloodline by the age of 5 let alone the Kuchki bloodline.

A few days later Itachi murdered all in his clan except for his younger brother Sasuke, the same day he killed his own family he massacred the Kuchki clan right before the eyes of his betrothed and her younger brother.

"Katara," Itachi said holding his hand out to the young girl "I did this for our good. Our clans wanted to bind together our talents and strengths and use us to their own wills. I have freed us from our families' evil plans."

"I hate you Itachi! Go away and never come back!" shouted Katara. Itachi just smiled sadly and said, "I willbe back for you my sweet little bride," as he said this he turned and bound off into the black night.

Katara looked around her to see the bloody mess before her that used to be the kitchen of her family home, and she cried. Soon she trudged her way to her room and packed a few things then she walked to Ichigo's room packing a few of his precious things. When she was finished she woke Ichigo up and as they left Katara set fire to the Kuchki complex never to look back.

After months of walking Ichigo and Katara finally came across a strange place called Kanakura Town, as they wandered the streets and woman saw them and approached them. Katara noticed this and eased herself into a fighting position. "Stop right there lady! Don't come any closer or I will attack!"

The woman just smiled and said "There is no need to worry little lady, I am only here to help. The little one with you looks as if he needs some medical attention."

"We're fine," snapped Katara, "I know how to take care of my brother."

"Why don't you just come to my home, there is a clinc attached that my husband runs and he can give you two a full physical. We can also give you baths and some fresh clothes and something to eat maybe."

"Fine," said Katara shortly and followed the woman to her home.

:: A/N ::Please read and review. But be gentle please, because this is my first story.


	2. AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. My laptop has to go back to the manufacturer to get fixed. -- It really sucks. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding.


	3. Chapter 2

My Brother Where Are You?

Chapter 2

Eleven years later takes us to Katara and Ichigo walking down the street to the Kurosaki clinic. Katara was thinking of the events that happened after the kind woman, named Masaki Kurosaki, had taken them to her husband's clinic. A couple of months after the Kurosaki's helped Ichigo and Katara they adopted Ichigo and wanted to adopt Katara but she refused saying someone had to carry on the Kuchki name. But Ichigo took to calling them mom and dad very well. Both Ichigo and Katara were welcomed with open arms, and they lived happily for a while then a tragic accident killed Masaki, leaving Ichigo blaming himself and his smile hidden away from all but Katara. After the accident the years rolled by Katara graduated high school and soon after that college. She opened a dojo down the road from the Kurosaki place. Ichigo was in high school and trained every day with his sister to learn the arts of his family and his dad Ishin taught him every thing he knew also. But other things started to shape Ichigo's life.

"Man you wouldn't believe the day that I had Katara," said Ichigo with his hands behind his head.

"Really what kind of day did you have?"

"Well, I saw another ghost today, this time it was the ghost a little girl." Katara started to look worried as Ichigo told her the story of his day, "Some punks tipped over the vase of flowers that was set up for her so I decided to beat some sense into them."

"Ichigo!" shouted a shocked Katara, "How many times have I told you that the things that Ishin and I teach you are not for attacking those weaker than you but to protect them!"

"I know, but in all fairness I was protecting someone weaker than me. It was the little girl."

"She's already dead! She needs to be able to move on and rest in peace instead of hanging around the place of her death."

"Will you just leave the spirits alone sis? I try to help them the best I can." With that Ichigo and Rukia walked the rest of the way home in silence.

"ICHIGOOOOO," with the shout came a foot flying straight at Ichigo's head, out of habit Ichigo dodged it and followed up with a kick to Ishin's stomach. "Stop welcoming me home like that old man."

Katara jumped in separating the two saying, "Really Mr. Kurosaki you should leave Ichigo alone, he is well learned in the ways of martial arts and he is tested daily on his knowledge at the dojo."

"But Katara it's my duty as his dad."

"Yes I know, but lay off just a little, please."

"Fine, I will."

After dinner, like usual Ichigo went to his room to study and Katara left for the dojo to train. As Katara was walking down the road towards her dojo she thought about the incident that happened earlier that day. The man really did look a lot like her twin, but she had a hard time believing it. "I saw his body," Katara mumbled to herself "I saw him die with my own eyes, I held him as he died. I promised I would take care of Ichigo."

Arriving at the dojo Katara sensed that someone was there, " What are you doing here Urahara?"

"As sharp as ever Kuchki," said a blond man sitting in the middle of the room, "You had a visitor today didn't you?"

"Yes, he claimed to be my brother"

"I know, the truth is he is your brother."

"Stop it!" screamed Katara, "I saw him die with my own eyes, he's dead! You need to learn to mind your own business Urahara!"

The one Katara called Urahara restrained her saying, "It is my business! It's all part of what you call your family's bloodline. You and your brothers truly are Shinigami, it's not just a jutsu, it is who you are."

"What are you talking about? I haven't used Shinigami since I was 12 and Ichigo has no idea that it exists."

"You do not understand, you and your brothers _**are **_Shinigami."

"He speaks the truth sister," spoke a dark figure in the corner.

"Who are you? The only one that has the right to call me that is my little brother."

"I am your twin, I told you this earlier," spoke the man as he stepped out of the corner revealing a handsome young man, " You and Ichigo need to come home with me. Ichigo needs to train at the academy, and you need to reach your bankai."

"NO!" shouted Katara, still restrained by Urahara "Ichigo is never to learn any of that! That's what killed my family, the need to train harder and the need for more power. I don't want my precious brother to experience the horrors that I had to go through; we both have seen enough death for several life times."

"You and Ichigo are coming with me whether you like it or not," commanded Captain Byakuya Kuchki, "all Kuchkis have been ordered to return to the Seretei. Renji take my sister home so that she can be interviewed and placed in a squad."

A man with flaming red hair stepped up and grabbed Katara saying, "Yes sir." Both disappeared out of Urahara and Captian Kuchki's sight behind a door that materialized out of nowhere.

"Treat your sister gently," admonished Urahara, "She not as strong as you think."

"I know," whispered the captain and disappeared through the same door that Renji and Katara walked through just seconds before.

A/N

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time and the chapter is pretty short. I have been busy with school and family. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 3

My Brother Where Are You?

Chapter 3

"Yo, old man," said Ichigo coming down the stairs, "where's Katara? It's late and she said she was going to help me with my homework."

Isshin looked up from the paperwork that was in front of him, "Your sister went back to the dojo, she said that she had something to take care of."

"You gotta be kidding me, she's always there," Ichigo grumbled while trudging back up the stairs. Entering his room Ichigo felt someone watching him, he turned and saw a girl dressed in strange black clothes. He took a step closer to her, curious as to why this spirit had appeared to him. After a few minutes of them looking at each other the girl spoke.

"Your brother sent me here to bring you home with me."

Ichigo stared at her in confusion, "I don't have a brother," then he grew angry and practically shouted; "What are you doing in my room you lying ghost? Shouldn't you be moving on or something instead of playing sick jokes on the living?"

"I'm not lying Ichigo, your brother Byakuya Kuchki sent me here to bring you to the Soul Society. You need to be trained the way your brother and sister have been trained."

Ichigo grew angrier with every word that came out of the girl's mouth, "I have no brother! How do you know my name? While we are on the subject how do you know my clan name? I haven't used that name in years."

"I am your adopted sister Rukia Kuchki, the rest can wait until we reach the Soul Society."

As soon as Rukia said this Isshin burst into the room with Urahara Kisuke, "You are not taking that boy anywhere Shinigami!"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that, human," Rukia said while spitting the word human out as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"I am this boy's guardian, and his sister would not be very happy if you were to take her precious little brother to a place that she has been working so hard to protect him from."

Rukia looked over at Urahara surprised that he was there and asked "Are you going to stand there while this scum insults the Soul Society?"

"He may be scum to you, but to me he is a very important friend and I will support in his decision to not allow this boy to go with you."

"Well there is no choice in the matter, he is coming with me and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me." As Rukia said this she said a few words in Ichigo's direction and he was instantly bound and a couple more words from her mouth and a door appeared and opened for her. Rukia slung Ichigo over her shoulder and walked into the doorway with Isshin hot on her heels, but he was not fast enough, the door shut on his face concealing Ichigo and Rukia from his sight.

"Kisuke what am I going to do?!" wailed Isshin, "Katara is going to kill me when she finds out Ichigo is gone."

"Well at least they will be together," Urahara replied lazily.

"What do you mean?"

"Byakuya took Katara with him earlier tonight, there seems to be a mandate that all Kuchki's be returned to Soul Society and trained as Shinigami."

Isshin grunted acknowledging this bit of information, for this kind of thing was not new to him. Isshin was used to the fickleness of the central 46, one day they want all Kuchki's exterminated the next they want them all back and trained properly.

In Soul Society all the captains and lieutenants were gathered to welcome the last of the Kuchkis home. Katara and Head Captain Yamamoto were standing at the head of the aisle, formed by the divisions' head officers, as Rukia led Ichigo out of the door that appeared at the end of the aisle. As the door closed making the newcomers more visible, Katara's faced showed so little emotion that only those who knew her best could tell what she was feeling.

Rukia bowed when she reached the other end of the aisle saying, "Head Captain Yamamoto, I have brought the last of the Kuchkis home."

Yamamoto acknowledged Rukia's bow and said, "Well done Kuchki, now join your captain." As Rukia moved to take her place behind her captain, Yamamoto started to speak again saying, "Now that all of the Kuchkis have come home we will commence with the tests to place Miss Kuchki in a division and depending on her results a seated position."

Over the next three days Katara was presented with several different tasks that would determine her talents, in the end it was decided that she would be placed in the third division under Gin Ichimaru. On the fourth day Katara had to face each of the seated officers until finally she was matched against Kira Izuru the division's lieutenant.

"Miss Kuchki" greeted Izuru with a slight bow, "I look forward to our match."

Katara returned the bow and said, "As do I Lieutenant Kira." With that the fight had begun. Izuru charged at Katara with his sword drawn and lifted, while Katara dropped to a defensive stance with her sword still sheathed. Izuru's body collided with Katara's and he was flipped over like a sack of potaoes effectively laying him to the ground. It was the longest of all the matches of the day, but Katara ended up effectively defeating Izuru without once drawing her sword.

"Congratulations Miss Kuchki," said Yamamoto as he approached Katara and a very tired Izuru, "Kira give me your badge."

"Sir," Katara spoke up startling every one of the spectators, "I don't want it, and I refuse to take the position."

"You cannot refuse a position that you have rightfully earned," replied Yamamoto.

Katara's temper began to rise but no one really noticed this because Katara always had a face that seemed to be made of stone. "Sir, I didn't want to come here in the first place. I would have preferred to stay in Karakura living the life that I want to live."

"You are a Kuchki girl;" growled Yamamoto, "you have no right to choose a lifestyle. Your life is dictated to you by the central 46. Kira your badge now!" Izuru handed Yamamoto his badge. "Take this badge girl and follow your captain, where he will show you your living quarters and what your responsibilities will be."

"Yes sir," growled Katara through here teeth. As Katara accepted the badge Captain Ichimaru came and stood next to Katara preparing to escort her towards the third division's quarters.

As they were walking away the last thing Katara heard Yamamoto say was something that she had always feared, "Kuchki, Ichigo you will test into the Shinigami Academy and train to become a Shingami and hopefully one day surpass you brother and sister."

With that Katara and Ichigo were forced to turn their backs on everything that they had ever known, and face a life that they had always feared would be pushed upon them.

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating in so long, I have been real busy with school. Thank you everyone that have been sending me reviews, it helps keep me going when I get stuck. Also thank you to those of you who have favorited my story! I love you guys!


End file.
